


How to Be a Brat as Demonstrated by Michael Nesmith

by peter_torks_legs



Category: The Monkees, The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Bratting, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Lingerie, M/M, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peter_torks_legs/pseuds/peter_torks_legs
Summary: Mike really knows how to get what he wants.





	How to Be a Brat as Demonstrated by Michael Nesmith

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't take very long to write, but I hope someone enjoys it!

The fact that Mike preferred to bottom during sex would’ve come as a surprise to anyone, and it had to Peter when they first started their relationship. Mike was always in charge during regular, day-to-day situations, and was always taking care of really all matters concerning the band. He didn’t accept help, either, which wasn’t for the sake of saving his band mates the trouble, but rather so he knew everything was done right. He liked to be in control. That was just the way he was.

Unless it came to things in the bedroom. Almost every time he and Peter went at it, he ended up on the bottom because he always got it to work out that way. No matter what, he would somehow find a way to make Peter the top. His unspoken motto was more or less “take it up the ass or take nothing at all.”

He had many reasons for wanting to bottom, too. First of all, he got tired of being in charge sometimes, so giving Peter the control in bed lifted some pressure off of him. Second, Peter had a heavenly cock. It was long and thick even when it was soft, and when it was not only hard but inside of Mike, it provided for the most intense pleasure – the kind that made his eyes roll back into his head. Yeah, really. And third of all, just to top it all off, Peter was so good at fucking Mike. The way he moved those hips was enough to drive the Texan absolutely crazy and put Elvis to shame.

So, naturally Mike enjoyed going all out for Peter. In order to ensure a high class performance from his partner, he gave one himself, as he was attempting to do one night after a long gig. 

He knew, however, that something wasn’t quite right as he got between Peter’s legs. Usually, he would’ve seen Peter’s head lift itself from the pillow and those hazel eyes widen with excitement (Peter loved his blowjobs, Mike knew it). Instead of this reaction though, all Mike got was a soft groan and no eye contact. 

Deciding to shrug it off, he got to work, taking Peter’s cock into his mouth and beginning to eagerly suck. He took Peter down his throat numerous times, used to the feeling of it. This was one hell of a blowjob he was giving, all slurping noises included. However, Mike never recalled himself snoring while he gave head. He soon discovered that was because it was Peter doing the snoring.

The man was asleep!

Releasing Peter’s cock, Mike gave a face that showed his utter disbelief, not that anyone was able to see it. Sighing, he smacked Peter on the thigh, causing the blond to jolt. “Huh? What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong?!” Mike couldn’t believe it! “How the hell do you fall asleep while I'm suckin’ your cock?!”

“I fell asleep?” Peter seemed genuinely lost. “Oh, you’re right. Sorry.”

“Sorry? That’s it?” Mike crossed his arms over his chest. “Here I am, workin' my ass off n’ tryin' to give you the blowjob of your life, you fall asleep on me, and all you’re gonna say is sorry?”

“I…I guess,” Peter shrugged. “Look, it was a long gig we had before! You can’t blame me for being tired!”

“Yeah, but I didn’t expect you to be so tired that you'd fall asleep with your Johnson stuffed down my throat!”

“I’m sorry, Michael, I don’t know what else you want from me!”

Now that was something Mike could really give a good answer to. Finally, they were getting somewhere. 

“Well I can think of a few things,” he said, arms still crossed over his chest. “In fact, I can think of one thing in particular. Somethin' that'll make up for you fallin' asleep on me.”

Peter just quirked an eyebrow, seemingly amused by Mike at the moment. You couldn’t blame him, really. Mike was such a brat when it came to things handled in the bedroom. 

“As a matter of fact, if you do this, I might even forgive you.” 

“Alright, babe.” Peter played along, grinning softly. “What is it that you want me to do?”

Oh, so he thought this was funny, huh? Mike tried not to get even more frustrated. “I want you to fuck me. Right here, right now.” 

Again, he had planned on keeping his cool, but that changed when he saw Peter hesitate, then shake his head. “I’m really too tired. Can it wait until the morning?”

“It most certainly cannot! I want you to fuck me and I don’t care how I have to make you do it!” 

“No, Michael. It’s late, I wanna sleep.”

“Yeah, you’ve made that clear,” Mike sighed. “Look, if you do it now then I’m sure I can finish quick.”

“Why can’t you just get off with your hand or something?” Peter asked. 

“Because, you know I only like to come with you inside me!”

“Okay, so using that logic, I could stick my dick inside of you, then just lay here and go to sleep while you get off. Easy solution to all of our problems.” 

Mike was growing more and more frustrated by the second, pouting as he remained sitting back on his heels. How hard was it to get someone to fuck him, for Christ's sake?!

Oh. Oh... Now that gave him an idea. 

Sighing, he got up from the bed and went over to the dresser, searching through the top drawer. This got Peter’s attention. 

“What are you doing?” he asked as he watched his lover. 

“I’m gonna go downstairs, go into Mick and Davy's room, and see if they're asleep.” He then pulled out a lacy black thong, one that Peter had bought for him and loved to see him in, and slipped it on. “And I’m gonna walk in there just like this.” He had to stop himself from grinning when Peter frowned, sitting up in bed. He had a feeling he was making progress. 

“Are you serious?” Peter asked incredulously, to which Mike shrugged. 

“Well someone’s gotta fuck me. Might as well be one of them if it ain’t gonna be you.” He began to slowly walk over to the door, making sure Peter got a good view of his ass in order to tempt him further. “Yep, I think I’ll walk right in there and let them have a free for all. And the whole time it’s happenin’ I’ll be thinkin', ‘Gee, this coulda been Peter. Too bad he was too lazy to give attention to his loving, adoring boyfriend, who would do anything for him.’”

“Michael, stop! You’re being ridiculous!”

“Oh, am I? What’s really ridiculous is that I have to go through all this just to have a cock in my ass!” With this, he flung open the bedroom door and started down the stairs in nothing but his lacy underwear. 

“Michael!” he heard Peter say, before he felt his arm being grabbed. He was dragged back up the stairs, watching as a shocked Micky stared at the scene from the couch, his eyes wide open and his mouth agape. 

The next thing Mike knew, he was being pulled back into the bedroom and pushed up against the newly shut door. Peter stood pressed up against him, his eyes stern and full of…

Mike internally cheered. He knew that lustful gaze anywhere. 

It was strange seeing Peter like this, though. He was normally so gentle and calm, but Mike had gotten him riled up and irritated, which was hard to do. 

“Will you stop being such a little brat?” Peter spoke in a low voice that almost sounded like a growl. “I won’t hesitate to punish you. Is that what you want? Huh?”

Mike swallowed hard. He was intimidated, but oh so turned on. Before he could even begin to answer, Peter grabbed him and tossed him on the bed before climbing on top of him. Finally, he said the words Mike had been waiting to hear. 

“I’m about to fuck the shit out of you.”

~*~

“Damn…you weren’t kiddin’, huh?” Mike panted as he fell exhausted on the mattress, now completely naked as his thong was lying somewhere on the floor. 

“When I make a promise, I stick to it,” Peter chuckled, gently pulling Mike into his arms and pulling the covers up over their nude bodies. “Hey, speaking of keeping promises, you weren’t really gonna have a threesome with Micky and Davy, were you?” 

“Nah,” Mike shook his head. “Empty threat. Besides, I’m pretty sure they’re both straight.”

Peter shrugged, “I dunno, I’ve never known them to turn down a hot piece of ass no matter what it’s attached to.”

“You might just have a point there.” Mike snuggled softly into Peter’s chest, letting out a sigh as he got comfortable. The two of them stayed quiet for a few minutes, aside from their soft breathing, until Peter spoke up again. 

“Michael?” he said. “I love you.”

Mike looked up at Peter, and they both smiled. “I love you too. More than anyone in the whole wide world.” 

Peter smoothed Mike’s hair back and gave him a kiss on the forehead. “The feeling’s mutual, even if you are a brat sometimes- ow! Did you just bite my nipple?”

“I dunno, did you just call me a brat?”

Peter just sighed and reached over to turn the lamp off, letting his head fall back onto the pillow. “Goodnight, Michael.”

“G'night, Peter.”

And they all lived happily ever after – well, all except for Micky. He now had the image of Mike in nothing but a lacy thong engrained in his memory.


End file.
